The Immortal Game
The Immortal Game is an artifact that desires a simple game of Chess. Playing the game The game is played through an exchange of moves - once per day, against the chessmaster (an apparition that is an extension of the artifact). The moves are simulated through an ability score check, the first always being the intelligence check. Subsequent checks are determined by a d6 roll, and take time to complete: * Intelligence (1-2): An exchange that takes 10 minutes * Charisma (3-4): An exchange that takes 10 mintues * Constitution (5-6): An exchange that takes 1 hour. Characters playing the game are in a cataconic state and ignore their surroundings. If anyone takes a chess piece more than 5 squares away from the board, the chessmaster transforms into a Dread Wraith. Unless the piece is returned to the board, it will attack the bearer of the chess piece. If anyone upsets the chessboard while the owner is playing, the chessmaster likewise transforms and attacks. The dread wraths are an extension of the artifact. Killing one will simply spawn another who will continue the task. Concordance Pleased (16-20) * Property: You gain a +3 bonus on skill checks that use the same ability score that you used in your last exchange of moves. The bonus is not affected by whether or * The DC for the ability score check is 14 + one-half the PC's level. Satisfied (12-15) * Property: You gain a +1 bonus on skill checks that use the same ability score that you used in your last exchange of moves. * The DC for the ability score check is 12 + one-half the PC's level. * If the board is disturbed while the owner is playing, the owner is dominated and likewise attacks the one disrupting the game. Neutral (5-11) * The DC for the ability score check is 10+one-half the PC's level. Unsatisfied (1-4) * Property: You gain a -1 penalty on skill checks that use the same ability score that you used in your last exchange of moves. * The DC for the ability score check is 12+one-half the PC's level. Angered (<0) * Property: You gain a -3 penalty on skill checks that use the same ability score that you used in your last exchange of moves. * The DC for the ability score check is 14+one-half the PC's level. Moving on After the game is resolved (e.g. after 30 moves, reaching 21 or -5 concordance, or not playing at least every other day), the chessmaster moves on, leaving a reward to the owner. * Win: Win by getting a concordance of 21. You receive a reward. * Lose: Lose by getting a concordance of -5, or not playing every other day when concordance is at 4 or lower. Receive a curse. * Draw: Reach at least 30 moves with no result, fail to play at least every other day, or lose the chessboard. There is no reward or curse. Rewards include: * When the PC slides a creature, he can slide one more square than normal *When the PC grants a shift to a creature, he can grant one more square of shift than normal Curses include: * When the PC slides a creature, he slides one square fewer than normal (minimum 1) *When the PC grants a shift to a creature, he can grants one square fewer than normal (minimum 1). A curse or reward can include anything similarly powerful to the player. When the Immortal Game moves on, it may either disappear, or approach another PC willing to try the game of chess. Mathematics From a random simulation: As shown in the chart above, the most common result is a Draw if following RAW. If you have at least two helpful stats among Intelligence, Charisma or Constitution, you have a better chance of winning than losing and might as well go for it (despite being around ~5% or so). Even having a 18 in one of the three stats is good enough. The victory rate bumps appear at level 14 and 18 (where level 18 gives the bonus to the tertiary stat - otherwise there's no bump.) Variants Instead of using concordance, you can play an actual game of chess against the player. This may require more than 30 moves, but does not result in excessive draws. You can also have the chess board show known chess puzzles, where the player has to win a piece or solve a mate. Note that these variants don't have ability checks involved. If you want to restore them: # Intelligence - passing DC has the GM show what happened previously. # Charisma - Each point in the ability check result allows 10 second to make a move. Failure causes a move to be made for the player. # Constitution - Each point in the ability check allows 15 seconds to make a move. Failure causes a loss of a healing surge. Trivia * The chessboard artwork is not of a normal chess game: ** There's two black bishops on a black square, one of which is blocked behind two pawns. Likewise, there's two bishops on the white squares. ** The chessboard is either in the wrong orientation, or pawns are capable of reaching the 1st and 8th row without promoting. * If the chessboard was valid, it is a simply mate-in-two for white.